


Catboys and their many perks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catboys, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Purring, nekos?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave craves attention from his boyfriend. (They are both catboys but ao3 WILL NOT LET ME FUCKIBG TAG ON MY GODDAMN PHONE)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Catboys and their many perks

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this.

"John, John, John, John, John, J--"

"What?!"

"Attention." Dave slithers over onto John's lap, plopping over onto his back.

"Oh my god, seriously?" John looks down at the blonde with a disinterested look. Dave just smirks.

"Yeah seriously. I'm desperate for your attention, I'm a man on a long journey through the jungle without food or water, searching for my one and only saviour, your attention." 

John rolls his eyes into the back of his head, moving his hand to scratch Dave behind his ear. 

"Oh fuck yea." Dave trills. He stretches out and relaxes into a pool of putty in John's lap. It's not long before the slow rumble of a purr begins to work it's way up Dave's chest "That's the shit."

John giggles slightly. "Aww Dave, you're purring!" 

The rumbling abruptly stops as the other boy sits up. "I am not. I am being of zero emotions and that includes happiness. I am a hollow husk of nothingness. I only think in black and white and I don't--" His rant is stopped as the brunette continues his scratching trade. The blonde flops over onto his back again, mumbling a "whatever." as he begins purring again.

He smiles as his tail intertwines with his boyfriends. Nothing is better than this.


End file.
